Les Petits Malheurs de Missjesaistout
by Lil'Ashura
Summary: OS. J'ai 24 ans, je me sens vieille, je me sens laide, je me sens nulle et inutile...


**Coucou à Toutes!! Me revoilou pour un nouveau OS sorti d'on ne sait trop où, parce que j'avoue que côté inspiration ces derniers temps c'était pas trop la grande forme!! Et puis voilà que cette idée pointe le bout de son nez vers 3h du matin (j'ai comme qui dirait de légères insomnies ces jours-ci mdr). Et c'est parti tout seul, je me sentais revivre rien qu'en tapant sur les touches (il m'en faut vraiment peu). En tout cas, tout çà pour dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous le trouverez à votre goût. Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette Hermione c'est un peu moi. C'est un peu ma psychanalyse en fait. Enfin quand je dis que c'est moi , faut pas croire que tout ce qui écrit est vrai non plus. **

**Ce OS est dédicacé spécialement à ma petite soeur EMY , ma 1ère lectrice, ma 1ère fan (comment je me la pète mdr)...Merci de me donner le courage et la motivation pour continuer à écrire...Sans toi ces OS n'auraient jamais existé...Je t'aime... **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent pas, JKR en est l'unique détentrice. Et je ne gagne rien non plus en publiant mes folies (...je suis à découvert alors...)**

**bonne lecture **

**Les petits malheurs de Miss-je-sais-tout**

J'ai 24 ans, je me sens vieille, je me sens laide, je me sens nulle et inutile. Oui moi Hermione Granger c'est ce que je pense de moi à cet instant. Déprime vous dites ? Ouais…..Bon j'avoue c'est pas vraiment la grande forme mais de là à dire que je déprime…C'est pas comme si il m'arrivait de pleurer sans raison…….Euh…bon…OK j'ai rien dit !Et puis quoi ?! Cà vous est jamais arrivé à vous ?... Bref ! La guerre est terminée depuis bien longtemps, Voldemort est…mort (un nom prédestiné vous trouvez pas ?) et le monde sorcier vit plutôt en paix. Oui je dis plutôt parce que, comme dans le monde moldu, il y a toujours des imbéciles et des psychopathes qui se promènent. Mes amis ont un boulot formidable, ils sont soit aurors, soit médicomage, soit reporter pour le Chicaneur…Et moi ? Bah moi je suis écrivain. J'ai écrit notre histoire à tous, « La Guerre du Sang », joli titre non ? (La Guerre Des Mondes était déjà pris par un film moldu soit disant). En quelques jours c'est devenu un best-seller aussi bien dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu !!J'en étais plutôt fière…J'ai ensuite enchaîné avec une sorte de critique sur le monde magique et ses préjugés…bon soyons claire, et sa forme de racisme. La folie du Sang Pur, la discrimination envers les loups-garous (je le devais bien à Rémus), la soumission des Elfes de maison etc… Cà a fait couler pas mal d'encre, je voulais qu'on en parle et çà a vraiment réussi. Mais là….Voilà que mon éditeur veut que je fasse une autobiographie !! Et avec tout ce que çà implique : amitiés, enfance,…amour…peines, joies, TOUT ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai franchement le syndrome de la page blanche !!Impossible d'écrire une ligne ! Vous devez vous dire : elle est un héros de guerre, sa vie doit être palpitante ! Et bien…non, pas vraiment ! Je n'ai aucune vie sociale, hormis celle d'aller rendre visite à mes parents ou aux Weasley et Potter. Je suis toujours fourrée dans mes livres, je ne sors jamais, je m'occupe de mon chat…Pathétique en somme. Dernièrement, un de mes cousins que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années m'a posé une question on ne peut plus anodine : « Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? ». Et bien voyez vous, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. C'est tout con mais c'est comme si il n'y avait aucune réponse adéquate à cette ridicule question. Et dire qu'on me surnommait Miss-je-sais-tout ou réponse-à-tout !! Cà fait réfléchir tout de même…

Et les amours direz vous ? Bah c'est simple : mon chat est le seul mâle de ma vie…et encore, quand il ne me fait pas d'infidélités avec les chattes du voisinage. Bon, si je dois résumer, je dirais que j'ai une vie amoureuse aussi inexistante que les Ronflaks Cornus de Luna. Bon d'accord, comme toute jeune fille normalement constituée, j'ai longtemps cru au Prince charmant qui viendrait me prendre sur son fier et beau destrier blanc (Ne niez pas ! Même les plus réfractaires à ce genre d'idées y ont pensé au moins une fois). Il serait beau, un sourire ultra bright à faire pâlir d'envie le soleil lui-même, assez mystérieux, adorable etc…Le cliché quoi. Il a d'abord pris le visage d'un beau bulgare. Tout le monde s'en souvient : Viktor Krum en 4ème année…Ouais, bah disons qu'on ne pourrait pas vraiment pas qualifier çà de relation amoureuse. Viktor était comme qui dirait, assez éloigné de moi. Et par « éloigné » j'entends bien Loin, très loin…Bulgarie-Angleterre c'est pas la porte d'à côté quand même. Et puis d'entendre son prénom prononcé comme si on le crachait n'apportait plus de charme. Bref…Puis il a pris le visage d'un beau rouquin au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Vous l'aurez compris, je parle bien de Ronald Weasley. Mais bon, entre les perpétuelles disputes que l'on avait et le fait de le voir minauder avec des minettes dont le niveau d'intelligence égalait celui d'un Scroutt à pétard, j'ai vite déchanté. C'est un ami formidable et avec le temps je me suis rendue compte qu'en tant que petit ami il n'aurait pas fait l'affaire.

Voilà…c'est ma vie amoureuse…vous vous demandez pourquoi il n'y a qu'eux deux ? Bah moi je ne me pose même plus la question. Mes illusions de petite fille se sont vite envolées et j'ai vite compris que je devrais sûrement me contenter d'une grenouille au lieu d'un Prince. Quoique même la grenouille je ne l'ai pas trouvé. En même temps, qui se serait intéressé à une Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable incapable de se coiffer et s'habiller correctement ? Il faut bien l'admettre, je ne suis pas un canon de beauté avec ma tignasse indomptable et mes vêtements informes. Bon, j'ai changé ma garde-robe depuis, même si seuls amis, famille et chat en profitent. Et puis la guerre n'a rien arrangé, j'ai une légère cicatrice entre mon arcade sourcilière et ma tempe. J'avais déjà pas un visage terriblement séduisant mais là je me sens complètement défigurée. Quoi j'exagère !?! Cà vous ferait quoi à vous de remarquer que lorsque vous discutez avec quelqu'un, on soit constamment en train de fixer cette fichue cicatrice avec un certain intérêt (ou dégoût) au lieu de vous regarder dans les yeux !!! Je vous assure c'est très désagréable et vous donne plutôt envie de vous terrer dans un endroit où personne ne vous trouverait.

Donc je me résume encore une fois : je suis une sorte d'ermite défigurée sans vie sociale et affective qui n'a jamais reçu de carte à la St Valentin, qui n'a jamais eu de premier baiser, ni de première fois….Je vous vois venir là : c'est pas l'absence de vie sexuelle qui vous choque (même si j'ai dépassé la majorité depuis longtemps). C'est le premier baiser !!! Vous vous dites : mais si !!!Krum !!! Et bien désolée de vous détromper mais entre Viktor et moi il n'y a jamais eu de baisers (hormis sur la joue !).C'est Ron qui a lancé cette satanée rumeur lors de nos disputes…et bon…je n'ai pas démenti…bah quoi çà faisait enrager certaines, pourquoi je me serais privée ? J'ai le droit d'en profiter moi aussi non ? M'enfin, vous me direz, pour ce que çà m'a rapporté.

Donc voilà, çà c'est moi ; et c'est pourquoi je me sens vieille, je me sens laide, je me sens nulle et inutile… Comment voulez vous faire un bouquin là-dessus ? Et je suis là, à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, à griffonner sur un journal aussi vieux que moi, à me morfondre sur mon triste sort en parlant mentalement à des lecteurs imaginaires. C'est bon j'avoue : je déprime. Mais pas beaucoup hein ?

Et là, vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire !! Mais l'antithèse de ma vie vient de s'installer à la terrasse, un livre à la main ! Et pas n'importe quel livre : le mien !! Comment çà, çà vous importe peu de savoir quel livre il tient ??? Ingrats ! Bon d'accord je vous le décris (parce qu'il s'agit bien d'un « IL »)…

Quand je vous dis antithèse le mot est vraiment approprié. Il incarne la jeunesse dans toute sa splendeur. Quand moi je me terre chez moi, avec plateau-télé comme programme, lui sort dans les pubs ou les boites, participe aux galas de charité, s'amuse avec ses amis…Lui aussi a participé à la défaite de Voldemort, il est ensuite devenu le chef du département de la Coopération magique internationale. On ne parle que de lui (après Harry quand même, faut pas pousser), il est très demandé et beaucoup cherchent à faire partie de son réseau de contacts. Moi, mes contacts se résument à Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, les Weasley, mes parents et mon éditeur. Et apparemment personne d'autre ne semble vouloir agrandir cette liste. Si moi je suis laide, lui c'est vraiment un très bel homme…un incroyablement bel homme….ok cet homme-là est tellement sexy que même Apollon à côté paraîtrait fade. J'ai dit sexy ?...Mon dieu va falloir que je me fasse soigner si je commence à parler de lui en ces termes. Mais bon…je dois rester objective…vous doutez de mon objectivité ? Vraiment ? Attendez, vous diriez quoi vous d'un mec grand, athlétique, aux yeux terriblement envoûtants, habillé à la perfection, aux mains parfaites, aux lèvres très attirantes, aux cheveux soyeux qui illuminent un visage à l'ovale parfait et ce je ne sais quoi de mystérieux qui vous fait irrésistiblement jeter un œil vers lui ? Ce mec là croyez moi, est sexy à en damner un saint ! Ce mec est la perfection incarnée ! Et je vous assure c'est assez dur pour moi de l'admettre. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette perfection a pour nom Drago Malefoy…

Oui vous avez bien entendu. Ce même Drago Malefoy qui m'a insulté durant quasiment toute ma scolarité. Je dis quasiment, parce que lorsqu'il s'est rallié à notre cause en fin de 7ème année, il a complètement arrêté. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais bien compris les raisons de son brusque changement de camp. Seul Harry semble le savoir et malheureusement, semble aussi vouloir le garder pour lui. Saleté de loyauté !!!Oui je sais Harry loyal envers Malefoy çà peut paraître bizarre je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est pire en fait, ces deux là sont amis ! Allez savoir pourquoi ! Bref je ne saurais jamais le fin mot de cette histoire vu que mon fichu meilleur ami ne veut rien me dire. Et c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais supplié, harcelé même, pour qu'il m'explique comment il pouvait accepter cette fouine dans son entourage. Moi je vous le dis, avec sa foutue loyauté Harry aurait du être à Pouffsouffle !!

Enfin je m'égare…En tout cas vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je suis surprise de trouver Malefoy assis à cette terrasse à lire mon bouquin !! Non ? Bah tant pis, je vais pas tergiverser des heures à vous expliquer pourquoi, vu que de toute façon vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête !! Avouez le, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de comprendre comment moi, Hermione Granger, j'ai pu avouer trouver Drago Malefoy sexy ! Eh bien mettez vous çà dans le crâne : je suis peut-être une ermite défigurée, vieille, nulle et inutile….c'est bon je rajoute vierge, vous êtes contents ?...Bref, et bien malgré tout çà je n'en reste pas moins une femme…et une femme qui sait reconnaître la beauté quand elle se trouve devant son nez…et ce même si cette beauté est son ex pire ennemi. Et puis que celle qui ne trouve pas Malefoy sexy me jette la première pierre !! En plus il a de la conversation, enfin d'après ce que m'en raconte les autres. Parce que moi, de toute façon, je me sens tellement nulle face à cette perfection que je préfère m'éclipser discrètement à chacune de ses apparitions. Lâche ? Moi ? Ouais ben vous auriez ma tête, vous comprendriez. A chaque fois que l'on se croise chez Harry et Ginny, son regard se pose sur moi inévitablement et j'ai l'impression qu'il scrute chaque imperfection de mon visage. Cà me rends mal à l'aise à chaque fois, surtout qu'il a toujours ce petit sourire indéchiffrable…un peu comme celui qu'il a en ce moment en me regardant. Et alors je trouve toujours des prétextes pour échapper à son regard si troublant ….non mais c'est vrai, avez-vous déjà vu ses yeux ? C'est gris, c'est bleu, c'est orageux, c'est….tiens aujourd'hui c'est plutôt comme l'océan…Bref ces yeux là vous font frissonner jusqu'à la moelle, c'est dingue…Attendez, il y a quelque chose qui cloche là. Comment je sais moi de quelle couleur sont ses yeux aujourd'hui ? Non, ne me dites pas que depuis tout à l'heure il me dévisage hein ? Et vous ne pouviez pas prévenir ? Foutue conscience ! Bon bref, maintenant que je suis grillée, je lui fais un petit sourire timide et je baisse les yeux aussitôt. Oui je sais je suis lâche. Où est passée la jeune Griffondor courageuse qui faisait honneur à sa maison sur un champ de bataille ? Je vous en pose moi des questions ? Cette Griffondor là était jeune, intrépide et avait une cause à sauver. Et moi je suis…non mais je vais tout de même pas vous refaire le résumé de ce que je suis ?!J'ai tellement de choses à faire là, maintenant, tout de suite. C'est çà, ricanez. En tout cas, affronter Malefoy ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. Et je dirais même que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de me carapater vite fait. Vous avez vu ? J'ai le courage d'avouer que je suis lâche et que je veux m'enfuir !!!...Ouais….incroyablement pathétique. Comment çà de toute façon c'est trop tard ?

-Salut Granger.

Oh, je vois maintenant pourquoi c'est trop tard. Et évidemment je ne m'en suis pas aperçue. Foutue conscience !!

-Dis-moi, on ne t'a jamais appris que lorsque quelqu'un te salue tu dois lui répondre. Tu sais, un minimum de politesse quoi !

Et voilà, à force de me battre avec moi-même, je me fais une nouvelle fois rabaisser par Monsieur perfection. Décidément je suis d'une nullité. Est-ce que j'ai dit que je voulais m'enfuir ?

-Granger t'as perdu ta langue ?

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Vous êtes marrants ! Lui répondre je suis d'accord ! Mais lui répondre quoi ?

-Euh…

-Je t'ai connue plus éloquente Granger.

-Si tu pouvais enlever ce sourire narquois de ta jolie petite bouche Malefoy, ce serait parfait.

Merde, merde et remerde !!! Pourquoi j'ai dit « jolie » ? Et pourquoi çà a l'air de l'amuser ?

-Enfin je te retrouve Granger ! Cà m'avait manqué !

Hein ? De quoi parlait il ? Et surtout pourquoi j'ai les joues en feu ? Mais non je ne SUIS PAS troublée par Malefoy !! Pourquoi je le serais ? C'est une fouine arrogante, imbue d'elle-même et suffisante et…et….aux lèvres diablement attirantes…hum…NON je ne FANTASME pas sur Malefoy !!! Foutue conscience !!

-Très intéressant ton bouquin Granger ! C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir beaucoup inspirée pour certains passages ! Je me trompe ?

Pourquoi ce type avait-il une voix aussi grave…sensuelle…envoûtante… ? En fait, c'est la première fois que je l'entends réellement parler sans son habituel ton hautain et froid. Il a du remarquer un certain émoi venant de ma personne car il semble toujours attendre une réponse…enfin si on peut appeler émoi un cerveau complètement HS, des joues en feu, les yeux baissés…Je suis minable. Je Dois dire quelque chose….N'importe quoi !

-Hum… Oui …Je dois dire que tu m'as beaucoup inspirée…

Pourquoi rien que le fait de dire cette phrase me fait l'imaginer tout nu ? Aaaaaaahhhhrggggggghhhh !!! Foutue conscience !! Foutues hormones !!

-A ce point Granger ?

- Hum…Oui…Bon ben je dois rentrer. Ravie de t'avoir vu Malefoy.

Voilà, solution : la fuite !!Y a rien de mieux pour se sortir de situations embarrassantes !! Je prends mes petites affaires et je m'apprête à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Bon sang, je vous assure je serais partie vite fait, si ce n'était cette incroyable douceur qui s'était refermée sur mon bras. Ces doigts si fins et si robustes à la fois, cette chaleur qui s'en dégageait !!!

- Pourquoi Granger ? Pourquoi tu t'enfuis toujours lorsqu'on se croise ?

La phrase en elle-même est assez simple à comprendre. Mais c'est la lueur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux en me tournant vers lui qui reste incompréhensible.

-Je…je ne m'enfuis pas…J'ai…juste des choses à faire…

Mensonges… Minable…

-Vraiment ? Et qui sont ?...T'occuper de ton chat en prétextant je ne sais quel rendez-vous de dernière minute ? Ne nie pas, on sait tous comment se déroulent tes soirées !

Grillée ! Et en beauté !! Comment çà c'était pas si difficile à deviner ? Suis-je si transparente ? Ok mes excuses n'étaient pas crédibles j'avoue…je me sens terriblement honteuse maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine prise en flagrant délit de bêtise ! J'ose à peine lever les yeux. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je feins un malaise ? Je pleure ? Ah non ! Mauvaise idée ! Je suis peut-être minable mais je suis une minable avec de la fierté ! Hors de question de sangloter comme une gamine devant Drago Malefoy ! Alors… trouver une excuse plausible…

-Regarde moi Granger.

Voyons….Foutue conscience ! Impossible de trouver la parade et m'enfuir d'ici ! Non ! Ne m'oblige pas à te regarder Malefoy ! Enlève tes sales pattes de mon visage !! Merlin !... Croyez moi ou non mais en cet instant j'aurais voulu me noyer. Ouais, plonger dans ces yeux-là…Et puis cet air si sérieux…et si tendre ?...Depuis quand Drago Malefoy me regarde t'il avec un regard tendre ? Pas que çà me déplaise, loin de là…mais c'est assez…comment dire…troublant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Hermione pour que tu me fuis tout le temps ?

Çà y est ! Mon cerveau a déconnecté de la réalité ! Et il n'aura fallu qu'une chose ! Qu'il prononce mon prénom ! Allez avouez… Je suis en train de rêver. C'est encore un de ces foutus rêves où Monsieur perfection va m'emmener direct au paradis…Hein ? Si je n'aurais pas des fantasmes plutôt érotiques avec Malefoy ? …Euh…Où allez vous pécher çà ? Quoi ? C'est moi-même qui vient d'en parler ?...Je me suis encore faite grillée n'est-ce pas ? ….Franchement, je rate toujours une occasion de me taire. Bah quoi ! Vous ne vous seriez jamais imaginées dans ses bras vous ? Qu'il vous caresse tendrement…Qu'il prenne fougueusement possession de vos lèvres…Qu'il retire un à un vos vêtements en parsemant votre corps de baisers fiévreux…ahem…mieux vaut en rester là…

-Hermione…

J'aime beaucoup la façon qu'il a de prononcer mon prénom…Bon, il faut que je me ressaisisse là. Je ne suis pas une de ces midinettes écervelées qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter, moi. Jalouse ? Noooonnn….Foutue conscience !... Allez, on y va franco et on se sort de ce mauvais pas !

-Je….je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy !

Ouais, c'est pas mal. Mais j'aurais pu faire mieux non ? D'ailleurs, je vois qu'il n'est pas dupe. Ce mec, non seulement il est beau mais en plus il est malin.

-Ecoute, ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Depuis que je suis dans vos rangs, on ne s'est jamais parlé. A chaque fois, tu esquivais, tu trouvais un prétexte ridicule et tu t'en allais. On m'a dit qu'il te faudrait du temps pour m'accepter. Mais là…çà fait 7 ans Granger !

Tiens, on est revenu au Granger.Cà sent mauvais pour moi.

- Je t'ai envoyé mille lettre d'excuse depuis la fin de la guerre…aucune réponse ! Même les autres ne comprennent pas ton attitude ! Tu es devenue amère, tu ne souris presque plus, tu t'enfermes chez toi…Où est passé la Hermione qu'on connaissait ? J'ai essayé de te montrer maintes fois que je n'étais plus le Malefoy d'avant…..j'ai attendu une approche de ta part…qui n'est jamais venue !

C'est dingue ce que ses yeux sont stupéfiants ! Quoi ? Mais si j'écoute ce qu'il me dit !!! Foutue conscience !

-Arrête de me fuir…Hermione…Je t'en prie…

Wow ! Depuis quand Malefoy me supplie ? Non, rectification. Depuis quand Malefoy me touche t'il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me caresse le visage ?

- Arrêtes çà tout de suite Malefoy !

- C'est çà hein ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pense avoir compris ?

-Tu te trouves laide…Et par conséquent tu te sens seule, vide, inutile…Tu déprimes Hermione…

Touchée ! Il est vraiment trop fort ce mec ! Comment il a fait pour comprendre ? Et voilà ! Je commence à pleurer…Pathétique. Et elle est où ma fierté là ?

- C'était bien çà…Mais pourquoi tu me fuis moi et pas les autres ? Tu avais peur que je reprenne mes anciennes habitudes et que je me moque de toi ? J'en suis plus capable tu sais…

-Y avait un peu de çà c'est vrai…

Et pourquoi je lui réponds ? Oh et puis zut ! Je suis démasquée et je suis fatiguée de faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Quoi d'autre alors ?

-Non mais tu t'es vu Malefoy ?

Ce sourcil arqué me laisse à penser que j'ai du dire ces mots un peu trop violemment. Allez on respire et on recommence.

-Je veux dire…Regarde toi comparé à moi…On dirait que la guerre ne t'a pas marqué du tout ! Bien au contraire...

-Il y a des blessures plus profondes que celles qui sont physiques Hermione…

-Oui, je sais. Mais toi çà n'a fait que te rendre encore plus mystérieux et terriblement attirant que tu ne l'étais déjà à Poudlard. Mais moi ! Je n'étais déjà pas grand-chose avant, je devais me battre pour qu'on me remarque ! Et maintenant….maintenant je n'ai aucune chance de vivre comme les autres…Tout çà pourquoi ? Parce que cette satanée cicatrice attire le regard ! Et parfois ce qu'on lit dans le regard des gens suffit amplement, il n' y a pas besoin qu'ils parlent pour comprendre que soit on les dégoûte, soit on leur fait pitié…Tu…Tu as tout pour toi…tu mènes une vie de rêve où il n'y a aucune fausse note. Alors pour moi t'affronter, c'est me renvoyer à la figure ma misérable petite vie et c'était dur à supporter. Donc voilà, je t'évitais, pour ne plus comparer ma vie sordide à la tienne si parfaite…

PPPfffiiiooouuu…on dirait que je viens de courir un marathon tellement je suis essoufflée d'avoir débiter ce flot de paroles. Mais Merlin que çà fait du bien de dire ce qu'on ressent. Bon, c'est vrai j'ai pas non plus tout avoué…Parce que je vous le dis moi, placer innocemment « et en plus je fantasme à mort sur ta personne » dans une conversation, c'est assez difficile. Et puis c'est Malefoy ! Même si je sais (vu le nombre incroyable de fois où les autres m'ont narré ses exploits) qu'il n'est plus tout à fait le même, je ne crois pas que je sois vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier son « genre de filles ». Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce genre de perfection ne s'affiche qu'avec de belles plantes. Et moi dans le genre plante je serais plutôt …une brindille…insignifiante, à laquelle on ne fait pas attention, qu'on piétine ou arrache sans remords…Ouais, çà c'est moi. Si j'ai des sentiments pour lui ?...Non je ne crois pas…..C'est juste une forte attirance physique. Vous savez, on est toujours attiré par ce qu'on ne peut avoir. Ce que çà me fait de l'avoir là près de moi ?...Je me sens bien…J'ai un peu chaud…J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure…Je l'écouterais parler pendant des heures juste pour entendre le son de sa voix…et je tuerais pour qu'il me touche encore…euh… J'ai dit çà à voix haute ? Parce que là il recommence à me caresser le visage !!! Je dois sûrement paniquer, parce que je sens comme des petites brûlures dans tout mon ventre…et moi qui croyait que mon cœur battait déjà super vite, bah là il a du passer Mach3…De l'amour ? Non ?! Vous croyez vraiment ? Impossible !!! On ne s'est plus parlé depuis 7 ans, vous l'avez entendu comme moi ! Non ?! Depuis Poudlard ? Non je m'en serais aperçue, non ?...Aaaarrrgghhh je sais plus…Je suis embrouillée…Et puis cette main si douce qui continue de me caresser !!! Mais !!!Il caresse ma cicatrice !!!Merlin !!!Pourquoi me regarde t'il comme çà ? Si çà continue je vais mourir …

- Moi je t'ai toujours trouvé belle. Et cette cicatrice, moi quand je la regarde, elle me fait penser à l'intrépide Griffondor prête à tout pour la cause pour laquelle elle se bat. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Elle fait ton charme, elle fait ta force…

Belle ? Charme ? Force ? Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien de moi qu'il parle là ?

-Et puis moi je m'intéresse à toi…depuis trop longtemps d 'ailleurs…Mais tu ne m'as jamais laissé le temps de te le montrer….

……………………………………………Je suis au Paradis c'est çà ? Parce que ces lèvres si tendres qui se sont posées sur les miennes çà ne peut pas être vrai ! Ces bras qui m'enlacent non plus ! Quoi ? Si ? Je ne rêve pas ? Merci conscience !!

Et bien, si tout çà est vrai, si je ne rêve pas…Alors mon éditeur peut bien attendre encore ma satanée biographie parce que là j'ai franchement autre chose de bien plus plaisant à faire. Et qui sait peut-être que demain j'aurais autre chose à dire que : je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai 24 ans, je me sens vieille, je me sens laide, je me sens nulle et inutile….

**FIN**

** Voilou!!! j'ai essayé un nouveau genre et j'avoue je suis assez fière de ce que çà donne...D'ailleurs pour l'instant, pour moi ce OS est mon préféré parmi ceux que j'ai écrit . bon...ben si vous pouviez laisser une tite review juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.Cà coute rien alors ce serait gentil..**

**Bisous doux de mon ile **


End file.
